The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andraeanum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Melody.xe2x80x99. This new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program, and was created from a cross made during such a program in Pahoa, Hi., U.S.A. The female, or seed parent, was a unnamed red seedling (RHS45B) and the male, or pollen plant, was xe2x80x98Midorixe2x80x99 (RHS 135B) (unpatented). xe2x80x98Melodyxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Calvin K. Hayashi in a controlled growing environment in Pahoa, Hi., U.S.A. Subsequent asexual reproduction in greenhouse conditions, by stem cutting has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed in mature plants in greenhouse conditions of approximately 85xc2x0 F., 75% humidity, and 80% shade, which in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Melodyxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar.
xe2x80x98Melodyxe2x80x99 grows at a rate of approximately 18 inches per year, reaching its mature size of approximately 22 inches in approximately 1xc2xd years.
The spathe or blossoms are pink (RHS 51A) with a length of 7 inches and a width of 5xc2xd inches.
The shape of the spathe is generally heart-shaped, with one edge slightly indented.
The peduncle is straight and strong, and the spathes stand above the leaves.
The leaves are relatively large and green in color. New leaves grow approximately 22 inches in overall height when grown to maturity in a 10-inch plastic container.
The spadix is approximately 2xe2x85x9e inches long, 1xe2x85x9c inches in circumference, having a generally yellow-green color at early growth stages and maturing into an ivory color at maturity.
The plant flowers continuously. When first flowering, the spathes are small in size, becoming larger with each successive blossom as the plant matures in growth.